InvaderZIM The Demon King
by HunterZIM
Summary: What if i told you that the war between zim and the humans were a litttle bit... different. Where the humans found planet Irk and a war conflicted between the two races. But when the Irkens discover something on their own planet. Things get a little... demonic. This is my first fanfic so with our favorite pairing ZAGR. Please no hate comments and also. VEIWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED
1. The begining of a legened

Thousands of years ago, the humans that inhabited the planet earth had discovered the potential of interstellar travel and began their voyage across space. On their travels, they discovered a red planet that was similar to earth. Only the technology there was way more advanced. This planet was known as Irk. At least that's what the life forms on Irk said. These beings were short, hairless, had green skin, large eyes that were either red or purple, and black antennas instead of ears. After some time Irk and earth started to come to multiple disagreements and soon led to the point of war. After the war was declared, the Irkens had discovered something. An ancient artifact buried within the ground over the years. Soon after it's discovery, it begun to release powerful energy, but at a price. It started to spread across Irk. Changing the Irkens both through body and mind.

They felt their bodies begin to change and mutate into something more. They had grown taller, stronger, and more powerful than before. But instead of becoming concerned, they enjoyed it. This feeling of unlimited power within them. After discovering this artifact, the Irkens studied it and found it to be an ancient relic filled with magic and energy. This relic was buried for centuries and was never revealed or identified. They didn't understand why it happened, but found that once it was uncovered, that was when it unleashed its power across Irk. Making the Irkens different in this form. Making them no longer mortals, but demons.

Soon after getting a handle on this new magic, the Irkens merged it with their technology and became even more advanced than before. With their demonic power, they started to claim victory of the war and push back the humans. After so many years of fighting and countless losses, the humans believed that it was over for them. Until they made a discovery of there own of a weapon containing holy magic. Seeing it's power, they converged it with their technology, giving them somewhat of an edge in the battle field. For decades this galactic war was at a stand still. Both sides were finding more and more artifacts and weapons of both holy and demonic heritage. The Irkens became desperate, thus engaged the creation of the control brains. Years later, the project was finished. At this time the control brains had begun to select the tallest, or the rulers of Irk. Greatest out of all of them though was a red eyed male named Spork and a purple eyed female named Miyuki.

The Demonic Irkens began to seize many victories due to Sporks and Miyukis advanced planning and brutal attack patterns. Though it was shortly taken away after the their deaths in the act of combat. The war came back to a standstill but everything started to change. The artifact and weapons that were collected over the millennia had suddenly disappeared. For both sides. The gods above had planned that it would bring peace upon the two, but it only pushed it forward. They were then placed in large containment units spread across the universe. The gods then demanded that only the champion will bring peace across the universe. The control brains then selected two new tallest going by the names of Red and Purple. How ever they started to throw out Irkens left and right. Claiming them to be defectives and are not worthy to be soldiers. The humans began to push forward which lead to multiple losses for the Irken empire. Everything was destined to be lost. That was...

Until now...

"My tallest, the humans are coming closer with every victory. We're loosing everything!" One of soldier said.

"Do you think I don't see that. They think we'll be easily defeated but we won't. We are the Irken empire!" Red said. Soon after, there was a large explosion at the doors to the main hall. The room filled with smoke, which caused some of the guards to become unconscious. More soldiers came forward but were taken out by magic bullets before they could react. As the shooting stopped, a figured began to appear out of the smoke. It was a red eyed Irken with black hair. He was also wearing royal armor, unscathed I might add. Red and Purple stared him down with anger building up.

"What is your business for attacking us?!" Purple shouted. The figure then closed his eyes and shook his head while giving a small chuckle.

"Well... if you really must know, I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine. But seeing as how you're too dense to understand that, I'll just tell you plainly. I. Want. My. Throne." He said with a growl at the end.

"You challenge us for leadership? Who are you to make demands!" Red said.

"I did think you would recognize me. Seeing as how you left me to die at food courtia!" The Irken said stepping forward. Red and Purple didn't understand what he meant until they remembered.

"Z-Zim?" Red stuttered. Zim then smiled and stared at them.

"Glad you finally remembered. But I hope you're not forgetting about anyone else?" Three more figures started to appear out of the smoke. All three of them were Irken but two were red eyed and the other had purple eyes. The one of the red eyed Irkens was a male and the other was a female. The purple one was also a female.

"T-Tak, Skooge, Tenn." Red said.

"Whatever he's offering you, we can double it!" Purple said.

"Oh I don't think you can bargain with them. You see, how do the humans say it. I gave them an opportunity of a lifetime. If they helped me reclaim what is mine, I would make them generals in my army." Zim explained. A female soldier then came running with a spear in her hands.

"Kree, deal with these traitors and finish them off!" Purple ordered. Kree looked Zim and prepared herself for a fight as she gripped the spear with both hands. She began to slowly move over, putting herself between Zim and the tallest. It was complete silenc, Zim took a few steps and stared at his opponent as Kree stared back. He then gave a small and gentle nod to her. She then closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Kree then quickly turned and threw her weapon, hitting Purple in the leg as he was pinned to the wall. Red stared in horror.

"Kree! You betray us?!" Red shouted.

"I swore to keep a promise that I made several years ago. I will keep that promise till the end of my time." She said. Red was furious. His hands started to fill with energy and hit Kree with a ball of fire. Causing severe damage.

"Kree no!!!" Zim shouted as he ran up to her. Skooge, Tak, and Tenn tackled red and began to collide his face with their fist and kicks. Zim held Kree as he saw her wound. If it wasn't treated immediately, then she would surely die. "Medibots!!" He called. Two small drowns quickly flew towards him.

"Take her to sickbay and immediately treat her wounds." He commanded. The bots grabbed and flew off with her. He then turned to Red and stared at him with disgust. "GAURDS!" Four of the soldiers that were on the ground quickly stood at attention.

"Take these two basterds away and make sure they suffer." He said in a monsteras tone. They saluted and grabbed Red and Purple. As they left, the rest of the Irkens that were down stood and resumed their positions. Zim looked down and bawled up his fist, hating himself that he let Kree get injured.

"Zim." Someone said grabbing his shoulder. He looked to see Tak behind him. "She's strong, she'll make it." She said. Zim nodded and began heading to a door with the others following him. After walking down several halls and multiple Irkens bowing or saluting him, he finally made it to his destination and opened the doors.

"Control brains!" He called. They became active and analyzed the voice to be Zim. "You know why I'm here. Give me what has been wrongfully denied from me for all these years." He commanded. There was silence as the control brains processed his demand.

"Yes sire." It finally responded. Robotic tentacles appeared and lifted Zim by his arms. They then plugged into his pak, changing his social status as an Irken and a demon. They set him down and a small metallic box appeared in front of him as a magical seal was lifted off of it.

"Irken demon Zim. By accepting this talisman, the last artifact of Irk. You are accepting your new social status. Do you wish to proceed?" It asked.

"Yes." Zim said.

"I give you... the blood stone of Irk." It said as Zim opened the small box to see it. A glowing blood red ruby crystal attached to a black metal chain. He then grabbed it and his armor created an open area for both the chain and the gem itself to sit in. He placed it on and moved it around. The armor closed around the chain and placed the crystal in the open area and sealed it in the armor. Zim then felt a strong serge of power flow through his body. Red and black markings started to appear around his body as they welded to his skin. Zim then exhaled as he felt it begin to smoothly flow through him. A mirror appeared and showed his reflection. His armor had changed and he saw to red lines at the corner of his mouth going down his chin and down his neck, making it look as if there was blood coming out of his mouth if you saw from a distance. This new power also gave him a more muscular form. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"All hail, Tallest Zim. The demon king, and ruler of the Irken empire." The control brains said as they placed a golden crown with a red gem on his head. It went more around his head rather than on top. Tak, Tenn, and Skooge all bowed to the new ruler of Irk. They stood and Zim looked to see his new generals ready to follow him into combat.

"Control brains, I also want you to make Skooge, Tak, Tenn lead generals of the Irken empire." Zim said.

"Yes, my tallest." It said. The control brains then grabbed Skooge and plugged into his pak. Zim walked out and headed for the medical ward. When got there, the lead doctor Zorch saluted Zim.

"How is she?" Zim asked. Zorch then looked over at Kree who was sleeping on the bed.

"We were lucky that she got here in time. Otherwise we would have been able to revive her and she wouldn't be able to heal." He explained. Zim then nodded understanding. "She is able to speak though. You may talk to her if you'd like." Zorch said.

"Thank you." Zim said. He then walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "Kree, can you hear me?" He asked softly. He saw her face scrunch up and slowly open her eyes. Everything was bright at first but her vision adjusted and saw Zim next to the bed.

"Zim, What are you doing here. You should be somewhere more important than visiting someone in the medical war." She said.

"Then you must forgotten about that promise you made." Zim said. She then smiled and began to slowly sit up, exposing the bandages wrapped around her from her abdomen to above her breast. "You shouldn't. You need to rest." He said.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." She said placing a hand on her side. She then looked at Zim, finally noticing the changes made to his body and the blood stone, along with the crown. "You actually did. You got it back." She said with a smile.

"We did it." Zim stated. "We wouldn't have gotten it back without you." He said. Kree smiled more but slowly turned it into a frown.

"Are the others becoming generals?" She asked.

"They should be done by now." Zim responded. Kree then stay silent for half a minute to think.

"I want you to make me a general." She said.

"No. I'm not letting you get injured again. I don't want you to die." He said.

"And I cannot let you die Zim. You said it yourself. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it." She demand. Zim stayed silent and looked down. He began to weigh his options and finally closed his eyes in defeat after a minute.

"Alright." He said. Kree then smiled. "But I'm not doing it until you're properly healed, understand." Zim demanded.

"Yes my tallest." She said playfully. Zim then rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kree then pulled him closer and placed her forehead against his as they both closed their eyes. "You're still a spoiled little child." She said.

"Says you." Zim fired.

sometime later in a different part of space*

A ship flew through space, progressing in its voyage. Inside the ship, there were multiple of the best soldiers, operators, mechanics and doctors. It was the human flag ship, known as the arc. In command of the arc and the human forces against Irk was their lead scientists Professor Membrane. As he stared into space, someone came up to the professor. He actually looked like him. The only difference was their hight.

"Hey dad. What's up?" The person asked. The professor turned around to look at him.

"Hello Dib. I just wanted to see how my son was." He said.

"Oh, well I'm doing fine thanks." Dib said. They both stared into space in silence.

"It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as your mother." He said. Dib felt a ping of sadness in his heart. His mother had died after she had given birth to his sister.

"I miss her too dad." He said. The professor then looked at his son and placed his arm around his son. Dib smiled at this and felt better.

"Professor!" Someone called. They both turned to see a soldier running towards them with a tablet in his hand. "Professor we're getting a live feed from an unknown source. It's being broadcasted all over the universe!" He explained. The live feed was then on every screen in the ship. It showed someone sitting in a throne, wearing royal Irken demon armor and a mask over his face. There was a red crystal in the chest plate and a crown on his head.

"To all... life forms of the universe." It said with an altered voice. "You think. That the humans are your saviors. That they're your light in the darkness. You're... heroes." He then leaned forward in his throne. "But what you don't see is that they are the cause of this. They created the darkness in order to be the light. They are nothing more than a plague. Where as for us... we are the cure. We are the truth, to their lie. We... are the ones created to purify this devastation." He explained. The Irken then stood and stepped forward as four other masked Irkens appeared. "Many of you are wondering who I am. So I will gladly tell you. I... am Zim. The demon king... and ruler, of the Irken empire." He explained. Everyone started in horror as they saw this. This... demon king.

"And as for you... Professor membrane." He said pointing at the camera. "I... am coming for you." The transmission then cut with an invader symbol at the end. Everyone looked around and began to speak to one another. Dib looked at his father as he was trembling.

"Dad. W-what do we do?" He asked


	2. Battle for the artifact

the arc, resident living courters*

There was a girl with purple hair sitting in a room with a device that looked a video game. She was practically a master at it. Destroying enemies, collecting coins and power ups. She was smooth like water. He figure happened to also be smooth. All eyes were on her when she first appeared but only because all they really wanted to do is get her in bed with them. That was until she made them terrified of her and not let anyone near her. She was heading towards the final boss when something appeared on the screen of her tv. There was a live broadcast of someone sitting in a throne. It wasn't human so she didn't care. She wouldn't care if it was human. She went back to playing her game and barely payed attention to it.

He was basically talking about humans being the problem or the reason why this war started or something like that. Personally she thought her race was kind of stupid so she could see why they were angry. Still though she didn't care. She was almost finished with the boss. Readying her final attack.

"And as for you... Professor Membrane." That quickly got her attention as she looked up shocked. She then got a good view of the alien. He was wearing royal armor with a red crystal in the chest plate and a mask over his face. He was pointing at the camera making sure it was directed towards the professor. "I... am coming for you." The transmission then cut and ended with an Invader symbol at the end. The girl stared at the screen in complete silence as her character died and her game system showed a game over screen.

"What does he want with my dad?" She thought worriedly.

planet Irk, home of the demons*

Zim watched over his kingdom. His generals training new soldiers and ensuring that Irkens show no mercy to the enemy. His warriors preparing weapons, air crafts, and robotic exo-skeletons and suits. He saw this and smiled. He looked down and held onto something in his hand. It was a necklace. It was an Irken insignia with a heart in the middle, symbolizing a smeet or new born. He brushed over it with his thumb and smiled. Zim then placed it around his neck and tucked it underneath his armor.

"My king." Zim looked to see Kree behind him.

"Ah Kree. What news do you bring?" He asked turning towards her.

"Everything is nearly complete for departure. All of the fuel cells are almost refueled. Your army... is ready for your command." She said.

"Perfect. Once everything is complete, have everything ready for take off. I want the humans to feel My wrath." He said. To his left, a door open with Tenn running towards him.

"My tallest, we found something you'll want to see!" She said excitedly. Both Zim and Kree followed Tenn to where ever it was that's severely important. When they entered through the last door, they entered a room filled with robotic parts, repairing drones, tons of small deactivated droids, and multiple enchantment stones and runes. Tak was at a control panel, gathering intel on this project while Skooge picked up one of the droids and studied its figure and design. They were about the size of a stuffed animal so they were easy to lift. Zim walked in curious about these robots.

"What are they?" He asked.

"From these files. They go by many names. Selective Information Retrieval, Selectively Invassive Robot, Semi-Intelligent Robot, Sentient Irken Robot, Sentinal Irken Robot,Sentry Irken Robot, Servant Irken Robot, Slave Irken Robot, Soldier Irken Robot, Specialized Invader Robot, Supporting Invader Robot, and Supportive Irken Robot. But seeing as how they couldn't chose one, they just called them S.I.R units." Tak explained. "They were designed to be given to an Irken for their new invader program and are to follow any order that is given to them by their assigned Irken." She said. Zim looked around, seeing the potential they could have inside these small droids. That when he got an idea.

"Before we take off, I want every Irken to be assigned a S.I.R unit. They can be useful in this war if we want to destroy those filthy pieces of shit!" He ordered.

"Yes my tallest." Tak responded as she looked at the schematics for the operation. Zim looked around and saw his generals begin to work. He was about leave until something catch his eye. He was staring at a S.I.R unit that was sitting in the middle of a large enchantment circle.

"What's this?" He asked as he got closer to it. They all stopped to look at what he was talking about. As they got closer, they started to question why it was there and what was the purpose for it. There were several parts where the Irken language was carved into the the metal. The same went for the circle it's self. As he studied it, Zim started to question what made it so special. Not realizing, Zim placed his hands on the circle and a powerful serge of magic flow through him and hit the circle. Zim quickly pulled his hands away. He was in complete shock as stones with ancient markings began to glow and levitate. Then a machine started come down and aimed at the S.I.R unit. It was like a giant Tesla coil with a ray gun attachment. As they saw this, Zim started to notice that the stone in his chest plate began to pulse. He started to theorize that they wanted to use the stone in order to activate this droid but they failed after so many attempts.

"Could it be because the stone didn't see them as worthy of using it's power?" He thought. There was only one way to find out. So he placed his hands on the circle, using his power to activate this enchantment. As it flowed through his body, his demonic magic was giving the stones power and started to electrify the S.I.R unit as the machine began to power up. At full charge it shot a green plasma beam straight at the robot. Causing its arms and legs to tense while forcing its body to lift itself up. Zim kept his hands down as the droid filled with energy. He then lifted his hands and stepped back as the machine deactivated and the stones dropped to the floor. Everything was silent and the robot still haven't moved. Zim had his generals along with himself to keep at a distance. They watched as the robot just laid there. Motionless and inactive.

Suddenly, it's eyes lit up red and instantly jumped over to Zim and saluted.

"GIR. Reporting for duty." It said.

"Gir? What does the g stand for?" Zim asked confused.

"I... don't know." His eyes then turned green and his tone of voice became more high pitched. They all stared at Gir in complete confusion, not understanding its logic. "Eehheheheehehe!" He laughed as he joyfully punched himself in the head. Then they became even more confused.

"Is it supposed to stupid?" Zim asked. Tak then pulled out a scanner and looked over the robot. After a few seconds, it gave her a full analysis on Gir.

"According to these scans. Extremely." She stated. Gir looked to his left and started to walk. He then tripped over his own feet and face planted the floor.

"Hi floor!" He said excitedly. Zim just stared at it with complete regret.

"Is it too late to scrap him?" He asked.

"So what's we's gonna do masta?!" Gir asked while standing up.

"Now it is." Skooge said. Zim then rubbed his eye with his thumb and his index finger.

"Damn it." Zim said. He then looked at the small robot. "Well... let's hope he's useful." He said. "GIR!" He called. Gir then came to attention and his eyes turned red. "You are to follow any order I give you and are to carry out this order until it is finished. You are to remain loyal to me and me alone. Do I make myself clear!" He demanded.

"I shall follow your orders without question, my master!" Gir said.

"Good. Now for your first ord-."

"Quick question, why am I doing this again?" He said in a happy tone as his eyes changed back. Zim then became annoyed.

"Just go... stare at a wall!!" He shouted. Gir then ran towards a wall and stared at it. "Stupid isn't the word to describe him." Skooge said.

"He's a fucking idiot." Zim said. After some time, every Irken in Zim's army was equipped with a S.I.R unit. Including Tak, Tenn, Skooge, and Kree. Just like Gir, Tak's robot named Mimi was also different but not much. The only noticeable difference was that her right hand was more of a claw with a wire connected from her hand to the back of her head. The demons of Irk were now ready for take off in the flag ship of the Irken empire. The massive. (Now y'all are probably wondering what Zim is thinking of this. Well his thought process on the name was because it was named after his... you get what I'm saying.) As they began to leave Irk, a portal was opened and they were gone within seconds.

on board the arc*

The professor's daughter was leaving her room to head over to the cafeteria until she bumped into Dib.

"Sorry Gaz, didn't see you there." He said. Gaz just looked at him with annoyance.

"What do you want Dib." She said coldly.

"Dad wants to see you. He says it's important." Dib expressed. She couldn't really care for what Dib wanted but hearing that her father has something important to tell her, she might as well see what it is. After going through multiple halls, Gaz met with father. Professor Membrane.

"You wanted to see me dad?" She asked.

"Yes Gaz. You see, Dib was always the one to collect artifact when they are found. So this time I want you to be the one to do it." He explained. Gaz was surprised by this but she didn't show it.

"So you're not going to worry about the demons and the threat that who ever that guy directed towards you." Gaz said.

"Do not worry Gazlene. Zim wouldn't dare come into our areas when we have the relics and they don't." The Professor stated. They had collected both holy and demon relics over the years. But there were more of the demonic ones then holy ones. "Besides... I've stationed outpost at the edge of our side of space. Securing our safety." He said. He did give multiple reasons why it's completely safe, but Gaz still didn't believe it was a good idea.

"Alright. Where am I going?" She asked.

"It's a small grass land planet in the sigma quadrant. Planet Seruba. We haven't identified what origin it is but this artifact is extremely powerful." He said. Down in ship hanger, there was a girl refueling one of the transport ships and wiped the sweat off of her head. She then looked to her right and saw Gaz heading towards the ship.

"Well what the hell are you doing here? You never leave your room." She asked in a playful tone while hugging her.

"Hey Kristie. Dad's having me get the thing this time." She said. Kristie was a soldier for the humans and she was the only friend Gaz had on this ship. Actually, she was the only friend Gaz had ever.

"Well we're currently refueling right now so it won't take long to get down there." Kristie said. Gaz nodded and went inside. After Half an hour, the transports were finally refueled and prepped for take off. There were about four ships heading for Seruba with about thirty or more soldiers. It took at least an hour to arrive at Seruba but we're finally able to land. The humans began to set up a perimeter before beginning their search. The chief officer of this group then noticed a forest in the direction of artifact.

"Simmons, Colburn, Menendez! You three clear out that forest and fire a flare to give the all clear." The chief officer ordered. The three ran for the forest and entered the shadows of the vegetation. Simmons looked through the thermal scoop on his weapon, nothing had shown up.

"Colburn, you see anything?" Simmons asked.

"Nothing here comrade." Colburn replied.

"What about you Menendez. You got anything?" Simmons asked. Nothing but silence. Simmons then began to turn around. "Menendez what are you-" He was then silenced by the site of Menendez hanging from a tree. His helmet was busted open as blood dripped down his body and onto the ground.

"Colburn hand me the flair gun." He called. As soon as his fellow soldier grabbed it, Colburn was then swiftly snatched into the shadows. Flair gun included. Simmons quickly and frantically aimed his gun at the surrounding area. Turning left, checking behind him, nothing seemed to be there. He began to slowly step back while keeping his gun pointed towards the shadows. He stopped, listening to the area. It was as if time had stopped as his face was coated with sweat. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his head swiftly turned it completely around, breaking his neck in the process. Simmons then dropped his gun and fell to the ground, dead. Back at base, Gaz walked up to the chief commander.

"Well where is it?" Gaz asked a little irritated.

"They should be done by now. What are they doing." He said. A second later, a green flair was shot into the air. Giving the all clear.

"ALRIGHT, LETS MOVE OUT!!!!!" The chief commander shouted. As they progressed through the forest, there was a strange whirling noise ahead of them. The forest ended and in the clearing, there was a large metallic temple with a glowing green light at the top. They prepared for the artifact to be extracted as Gaz walked towards it with Kristie next to her. The containment unit was covered in multiple magic seals and crest.

"Now all I've got to do is get it and leave." Gaz said as she reached for the containment unit.

"Rahhahaahahaahahaahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Gaz then stopped and quickly turned around. Everyone then stopped and became battle ready. "Well would you look at that. The humans think they have completed their little mission. When all they did was walk in a little surprise party we set up for them." A dark ominous voice said. Gaz started to look around. Trying to see what was going on. "So sorry humans. But that artifact... is OURS." It said in a deep and dark tone. It was silent from then on. Everyone was on edge trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Screams were heard as there was a soldier with his foot caught in a bear trap. Suddenly a large spike came up from beneath him and went straight through his body and out of his face. Suddenly they were surrounded By Irkens And small droids charging straight at them.

"LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!!"


	3. “Do we have a deal?”

As blood began to spray across the battlefield, Gaz watched as the humans were being defeated by the Irkens and their droids. She was then quickly pulled away and began to run.

"You can't stay here! You need to hide!" Kristie said. Gun fire and metal clashed together as multiple explosives were set off. Kristie and Gaz made it to a clearing and Gaz was placed behind a large rock for cover. "Stay here!" Kristie shouted. Gaz then watched as Kristie disappeared into the battlefield. It was certain that the Irkens had the victory but the humans were not giving up. Suddenly a large ball of fire and smoke fell from the sky and impacted the ground, causing everything to shake. As the smoke covered the area, the Irkens pulled out while the humans were still in the smoke cloud. With the fire as their only source of light, the humans were spread out through the area. The only sounds that were made were the slow and steady steps they took and reloading their weapons. Nothing ever approached them, nothing could be seen.

Suddenly blood began to drench the ground as the screams of humans were heard throughout the area. It wasn't a war anymore. It was a massacre. After the screaming had stopped, the smoke began to clear and five figures started to become visible. Four of them stood behind an Irken with royal armor, black hair, a circlet around his head, and a bright red crystal in his chest plate. He was holding a human by his head as the soldier struggled to break free.

"Pitiful." He said. Blood sprayed his arm and his face as the human fell from his hand, headless. The Irken then used a spell to clean the blood off as the rest of the Irkens began to run up the stairs and stood at attention on both sides. The five Irkens then began to walk up the stairs.

'This must be that Zim person dad was talking about. But who are the other four with him? What am I going to do?! He's going to get the artifact, everyone's dead, and I'm not sure if I could make to the ship without them seeing me!?' Gaz panicked to herself. Zim place his hand on the containment unit and all the seals and crest were romoved. It began to open and Zim could feel the power it possessed, exposing itself to be claimed by him. Nobody could see what it was as Zim reached for it. He then turned to his demons with a sense of pride within him.

"My fellow Irkens... for too long we have been pushed aside and treated as if we are nothing. For too long we have let the humans defeat us and not take anything back! As of today... that will finally change. For we shall rid ourselves of the humans! We will conquer all of the universe, and we shall be known as the rulers of everything space touches!" Zim announced, bringing his soldiers to cheer and praise his words. "Warriors of planet Irk... My fellow demons. For what we have acquired will surely give us our desire to succeed. I give you... the Right Hand of Doom!" He said as Zim lifted a black and red gauntlet that was designed for an Irken hand. The Irkens began to roar and cheer as he raised it up.

Zim then held it in his left hand and began to slide it on his right. A powerful serge of energy then flowed through him, making Zim stronger and enhancing his magical abilities. He wanted to test this new power and see the destruction he could cause. After looking around, he found a large rock sitting at the far side. Zim then held his hand over towards it, concentrating his magic. A ball of fire the size of a bowling ball, began to form and transform. Giving it a horrific face and jagged mouth. As soon as it was fired, it started to screech as it quickly aimed for the rock. The rock busted into multiple pieces as the fire ball collided with it. Causing smoke to rise and many Irkens to cheer from the destruction. Zim was astonished by this new power and knew exactly a good use for it.

"Bring the prisoners here!" He shouted.

'Wait. Prisoners?!' Gaz thought. She then looked up and saw Zim walking down the stairs as four of his soldiers set down two humans on their knees. One of them was the chief commander and the other was... Kristie. 'Kristie?! Oh god, what do I do?!' She panicked. Zim stepped forward as the humans looked up at their captor.

"What more do you want? You have the artifact now so let us go!" The chief commander said. Zim then gave a small chuckle and knelt down to their hight.

"Do you really think I didn't notice?" He asked. They stared at him with confusion. "Where is she?" He demanded. They started to panic when he asked that question.

"I-I Don't know what you're talking." The chief commander answered.

"Do you take me as a fool!" Zim shouted, standing straight. "Fine! I'll have to describe it for you. 5'9, royal dress, and long dark purple hair!" Zim explained. They knew what he was talking about, but still did not budge. "Where. Is. She."

"Do your worst. I'll never tell you!" The commander said.

"Funny. I was kind of hoping you would say that." Zim said lifting his right hand. With a snap of his fingers, the commander exploded with his blood, organs, and brain matter spraying everything around it. Including the Irkens. Zim then wiped the brain matter on his shoulder and used another spell to clean himself.

"When we get back to Irk I want everyone and everything, and I do mean! Everyone and everything, to be disinfected and deep cleaned." He ordered. He then saw a piece of the commanders head with its eye still in the socket. "You don't know what could be in these humans." He said kicking the head. Zim then looked at Kristie. Half of her body was completely soaked with blood. She sat there terrified for her life. Shivering from fear. Zim then knelt back down to her hight. Kristie slowly then looked at Zim. Her hair dripping wet and her face covered in a spray. When she looked at him, Zim was giving her a sinister smirk.

"I know it was you that hid her." He said. She didn't say anything, she felt like her voice was muted. "This is the last time I'll ask." He said. Zim then took his index finger and punctured her chest. She felt her entire body begin to tense and strain itself. Her veins starting to bulge. It was as if there was pressure built up inside her, everything trying to burst open and come out. "Where... is she?" He demanded.

"STOP!!!!" A voice came. He then stopped and looked to his left as everyone else did. It was her, the girl he was talking about. 5'9, wearing a royal dress with long dark purple hair. He then smiled and stood to his feet. Zim looked over to Tak who on cue turned her attention to Zim.

"Bring her to me." He said. Tak nodded and two spider legs came from her pak. Using her magic they started to form two black feathered wings and quickly flew towards her. Gaz was swiftly picked up and taken towards them. As they were about to land she was a foot of the ground and was thrown down, making her fall to the ground immediately. A few laughs were heard from the other Irkens. Gaz began to stand when noticing a pair of black boots in front of her. She looked up to see Zim with an evil smile on his face. Gaz then stood and stared at him with a glare.

"Well, well, well. I must say that was very brave of you to save your friend like that." He said in a sarcastic tone as a few laughs were made. "Might we have a name if we are to ever be so polite?" He asked with his hand out.

"Gaz." She said coldly.

"Well then... little Gaz. Or do you prefer your full name miss Gazlene Membrane." He stated. Gaz then became shocked at how he knew that. All around her she started to hear angered growls from the Irkens. Zim then started to walk towards her and around her. "That's right my warriors. The chosen collector, the one that is sent to retrieve the Right Hand of Doom... is none other than, not the first but second born of Professor Charles Membrane." Zim explained, standing in front of Gaz again. Gaz just kept her gaze on Zim.

"I must say... it is really such a pleasure to have the daughter of our enemy here with us." He said. Zim then took a step forward and so did other Irkens. "That means we get to have our revenge. Right here, right now." He said making it clear that to her that they wanted to kill her. "But I want to make him suffer more before it becomes an official presentation." He explained. He then turned around and began to walk away. "Put some cuffs on her and we'll take her back." He ordered.

A few Irkens grabbed her but she swiftly broke from their grip, kicking one Irken away and taking another's gun. She then started to turn and aim it at Zim until she froze.

"Ah ah ah!" Zim stood there with his left index finger held up. He had something in front of him. It was Kristie. Zim had her in front of him with his right hand holding on to her jaw. She stood there shaking as tears came down her face. Gaz was trying to figure out what to do. She looked and saw that she could easily hit him in the head and be done. "Now I know you're thinking you could easily kill me by aiming for my head and finish this. You maybe right. But think logically... do you really want to have your little friend here to die in the process. I can kill her in several thousand different ways with just one hand." He explained. Gaz knew he was right. She didn't know what to do. She tried so hard to think of a plan but she had nothing.

"Perhaps we could make an arrangement?" Gaz looked up and saw his smile. Zim's finger tips were ignited and instantly created a long piece of paper with the Irken language and a blank space at the bottom. "I let her live. In return, you sign your soul in servitude of me for all of eternity." He explained. Gaz looked at the contract weighing her options. She then looked at Kristie as she stood there helpless.

"Gaz, please don't do it." She sobbed.

"So what do you say little Gaz?" Zim said raising the contract. He then gave an evil grin, baring his teeth. "Do we have a deal?" He asked in a low, evil tone. She stared at the ground, knowing what she needed to do. Gaz then dropped the gun and stepped towards Zim. Accepting the contract.

"What do I use to sign?" She asked.

"Don't worry. We have that covered." He said. Skooge had then walked towards her and took the contract out of her hands. Tenn had then grabbed Gaz's right arm and quickly cut her forearm. Her arm was then held over the contract as her blood slowly dropped onto the paper. After a few drops, Skooge took the contract and gave it to Zim to look over.

"Everything is in order my tallest." He said. Zim smiled.

"Very well." He said. The contract was then lit on fire and thrown at Gaz's arm. It hit with a punch and she quickly grabbed her arm as if it was burning. She looked at it to see that it was not burning her. But in fact healing her wound and leaving a permanent tattoo on her entire arm. After it was finished, she looked up to see that Kristie was spared and Gaz tried to attack Zim. Two guards had grabbed her to prevent her from moving.

"As much as I would like to see her desperately seek freedom. I'm afraid we cannot let her see how we traveled from Irk and return so quickly. Be a dear and put her to sleep. It's going to be a long travel." Zim ordered.

Gaz looked to see nobody moving. She was confused until she saw Kristie stand. Finally noticing the blood on her. Gaz then saw the gun in her hand as Kristie set it to stun. Gaz became bewildered as the gun was pointed at her.

"Kristie?" Gaz said.

"I'm sorry Gaz. But I've have to see it through that it is finished when I'm given an order." She said. Kristie then fired and Gaz was electrified by the bullet. Her vision became blurry as everything became dark. The last thing she ever saw was her feet getting dragged as she was taken through some sort of entrance.

some time later.*

Everything was dark. Muffled sounds could be heard as Gaz started to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred and could barely see anything. As it adjusted, she slowly sat up and placed her hand on her head from the massive migraine she was having. Gaz looked around and analyzed her surroundings. This was no ordinary place. The architecture was completely different from any normal human would design it. She then saw an Irken symbol on one of the pictures that was on the wall.

"Great. I guess I'm on planet Irk." She said to herself and stood up. She looked at the room to see it wasn't large but it wasn't small either. Gaz then saw a door and headed for it. She turned the handle and pushed it forward. Gaz peered out and looked down the hall from left to right. Nobody was there so she left to the room and began to walk down the hall. She looked around seeing the widows at how it brought in some light to the halls while the lights on the roof were off. She then started to hear voices coming from somewhere. She looked to her right to a hallway from where the voices were coming from. Hoping it was a guard she could take their weapon and leave this place. The voices got louder as she got closer. Gaz stood at the corner of the hall and peeked a glance to see not a guard but Zim and the four other Irkens with him. It looked like he was having a conversation with them.

"Was it really a good idea to bring her here?" The Purple one asked.

"Tak you really shouldn't worry. Have I ever doubted you in anything?" Zim asked

"No, but-"

"Then you need to trust me more Tak." He said placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Tak sighed in defeat but looked up at Zim and smiled. He then returned it. "That goes for all of you. I've never doubted any of your abilities. Please don't doubt mine." He said to all of them. None of them had said a word but instead bowed to him. To them he was a great leader not because of what they have accomplished, but from his respect towards him and his people. From this they would follow him blindly into battle. Skooge then received a notification from his communicator.

"We're getting a signal from the human." He said. Zim then turned as a large projector screen came out and brought a communication screen.

"Ah, Kristine. Have you made it aboard the arc?" He asked.

"Yes sir. They took the alibi and had me directed towards medical ward immediately. They released me afterwards and said for me to rest and take time to adjust." Said girl explained.

"Very well. Continue with your mission and report any peculiar activity. Be sure to not have you cover blown." Zim ordered.

"Yes sir. Invader Kristie signing off." She said. The transmission was then cut and Zim turned towards his generals. He then lifted his right hand. They were confused and a little worried at what he was doing. He still had the Right Hand of Doom so that only made it worse. It was completely silent as he still had his hand out. Zim then threw his hand to the right.

"AAAAHHH!!!" A voice was heard from behind as they were thrown across the room. The four generals then turned around.

"It seems our guest is awake." He said as he stared at Gaz trying to get up. After she finally stood up, Zim walked towards her with an unimpressed look.

"If escape is what you are looking for then I'm afraid your found the wrong room." He said. 'Well no shit.' Gaz thought to her self. "Even if you wanted to, it would be impossible with the contract you signed." He said. Gaz then looked at her right arm as it lay bare with ink plastered on her skin. The dress was burnt from Zim throwing the contract at her. She then looked back at Zim. "You are not permitted to leave the palace unless I am with you." He said.

"Leave the palace? You mean I can't even go outside without your permission?!" She shouted.

"Pretty much." Zim simply stated. Gaz just gave him a deathly glare. "Well, with the pleasantries aside. Kree will escort you around the palace, giving you a tour of the areas you are aloud to enter. If you enter a room that you are restricted from... there will be severe consequences." He said. Kree then bowed to Zim and headed towards Gaz.

"Let's go human." She ordered. Gaz stared at Zim until she turned to follow Kree. Leaving the communications room. As Zim watched the two disappear, he inhaled deeply and let out a low sigh.

"No matter what I do, the smell just gets stronger." He said as he left to tend to his business. Kree had Gaz follow her to several rooms. The rooms she had access to so far were the main hall, the kitchen, her bed room, and Zim's private study. She was then taken to her room.

"Tallest Zim has not assigned you any task but I suggest you change out of that and get in to one of the dresses supplied to you." She explained. Gaz still couldn't believe what she was hearing. But this was her choice trying to save her supposed friend. "Oh and for the record." Gaz turned to face Kree. "My tallest does not like his patience to be tested. If you ever disobey an order that is given to you. There will be hell to pay." Kree explained. The door was then closed and it was silent from then on.


	4. A night to remember

Gaz opened the door to her closet as she saw it filled with maid dresses. Full dresses, no mini skirts. She then pulled one out and laid it on her bed, noticing it completely black with red and purple accents all over. She then looked at her self, finally seeing the dirt that covered the dress and herself. So she went to the bathroom and headed towards the shower with a towel inside. Gaz then stripped out of the dress and stepped into the shower, turning it on in the process. The entire room started to become foggy as steam stuck to the mirrors and porcelain.

' _I can't believe this. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life and it was for someone who I thought was my friend. Yeah look how that turned out. Fuck You Kristie._ ' She thought to herself. She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. She then walked out of the bathroom looking through the drawers of a dresser that appeared out of the floor. ' _How the hell am I exactly supposed to change into this when there isn't even-._ ' Before she could finish her thought. She pulled out a drawer that had multiple pairs of bra's and underwear. She then pulled out and put them on after she was finished drying herself off. Gaz figured it would be too tight or too large but surprisingly they fit just fine. ' _How did he even know what size I wear?_ ' She thought.

After a while Gaz started to rethink everything. ' _Maybe it wasn't her fault. She said that she has to follow it when she is given an order so Zim must have something to do with this._ ' She thought. Gaz had gotten into the dress and began brushing her hair in front of a mirror. She had started to enjoy the silence until it was interrupted by a slurping sound. Slowly turning, Gaz in the presence of a small robot with green eyes sitting on the ground, drinking a soda while watching her. Gaz didn't know what to expect from it. She put down the brush and stared at him curiously.

"Um... hi." She said.

"HI!" It said energetically. Gaz was shocked by how it could talk and how loud it was. She practically had to hold on to the table to keep herself from falling. Gaz then let go, reassuring herself.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She ask.

"I's just walks in." It said happily. Gaz then let out a deep breath, feeling relieved that it didn't see her nude. "What's you're name?" It asked.

"Gaz." She replied.

"Dat's a nice name." It said with a goofy smile.

"Thank you?... so what about you. Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Well... okay, my nam-"

"Gir. Get over here, I need you to run these numbers to Tenn so she can decode them." A communicator with Zim's voice said. Gir then stood up and started to run towards the door.

"Bye Gazzy!" He said before leaving. It was silent from then on as Gaz stared at the door.

"Gir huh." She said. She then smiled a little and turned back to the mirror. After Gaz was finished, she began to venture around the palace. There wasn't really anything to do and she didn't have her GameSlave so Gaz decided to just head to Zim's private study. When she made it to the doors and opened them, Gaz was presented with row after row of books and text. As she walked in, the sight of multiple books in peak condition. Not a single one torn, scratched, or even smug of dust. She decided to pull one at random and read it. There was a small sofa and laid down in it. Reading the title, it said 'A court of Mist and Fury.' (Really good series by the way. The first book is called A court Thorns and Roses.) Gaz looked at it. ' _This could be interesting_ ' she thought to herself. After long hours of reading the book. She was intrigued by protagonist's life.

Feyre was fixing to have her wedding with a man named Tamlin but suddenly starts to panic. Feeling that this isn't what she wanted. The deal she made with another named Rhysand. Being taught how to read and write by him instead of tortured and suffering. Learns that a war is fixing to happen. Goes back to Tamlin but has come to something different. Feyre and Tamlin go to multiple disagreements, is constantly forced to stay inside a castle and never aloud to leave. Rescued by Rhysand and his friends. Allows her to help him with protecting the land of both mortal and immortal if she wants to. Finds that he is not who people think he is and finds out that destiny has chosen him to be the love of her life. Gaz was just shocked by how much had happened. She couldn't actually believe it. "Holy shit." She said to herself.

"I know. Crazy right?" Gaz looked back to see the mystery voice was Zim watching her read. This time she got a good look at him. He had a smug grin on but what really caught her eyes were the red lines that were at the corners of his mouth that went down his neck. Could almost be mistaken for blood at a distance. It was silent until Zim decided to walk over to her. "If there is one thing I like about you humans. Is that you know how to make one hell of story." He said. He then walked over to the shelf and made a hand gesture to follow him. Gaz obediently followed with the book in her hand. "I've read that one. And the one before it. I haven't really finished the third book though. Been so busy I haven't gotten the chance too." Zim stated. Gaz looked back down at it. Thinking to herself. "Oh but this." She then looked up to see that he was pulling out a book. "Is possibly one of my favorites." Zim said. She looked curiously at the title. "The Count of Monte Cristo?" She asked out loud. (If you don't know what The Count of Monte Cristo is. It's a famous piece of literature written back in 1844 that was turned into several different movies over the years.) Zim then nodded. "A famous tale of romance, mystery, but my most favorite. Revenge." He said with an evil smile at the end. He then placed it back on the shelf and walked down towards the end and looked. Gaz simply followed behind him, wondering what he was doing. Zim then grabbed another item off the shelf and looked at it. "As for your filming industry, not impressed. Some are good. Others are just terrible." He said. Zim then turned towards Gaz and walked towards her. "But this. One of the greatest ones I've seen so far." He stated. He then handed it to her, allowing her to see it. Gaz flipper it over to see the cover of 'V for Vendetta' (A movie made back in 2005 staring Hugo Weaving and Natalie Portman based on the DC comic vengeful vigilante terrorist, V.) "Another great tale of vengeance." He said. Gaz just stared at the movie.

"What is with you and wanting revenge against us?" She said looking at him. She was then met with a mournful look from Zim. He then gently took the movie and put it back.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And even if I did you would turn against everyone. Even your own father." He explained. Gaz stared at him curiously. What could he possibly say that would make her go against her dad. His empty stare went to a clock and saw the time. "I think it's about time you go get some rest." He said turning towards her. "Tomorrow you will have you work listed and placed in your room. I expect you to be up when the sun rises. Don't make me have to wake you myself." He explained. Zim then walked toward the door to the study and left. Gaz was turning to leave until she decided to turn back and grabbed that movie. If he wasn't going to tell her why he was so angry at the humans, then maybe she can find a clue in the movie. Gaz made it to her room and was about to put it on until she saw how dark it was outside. So she went ahead and decided crash for tonight. Tomorrow though, she's going to find out what his secret is.

the next day*

As the morning sun rose, Gaz was beginning to get dress while reading her list of chores. From start to finish, she had to clean all the floors. She will be given help from floor bots. Dust of furniture in the study, have Zim's throne completely polished, make sure all the plants were watered and have dinner prepared by the evening. So after long hours of cleaning floors, dust, and watering the few plants they had. She also polished the throne from top to bottom. All that was left was to make dinner so she began her way to the kitchen. On her way she went to the study and found a cook book. Hopefully it could help her. As she prepared several different meats, sliced vegetables, and added multiple different spices, it was finally complete. Gaz then grabbed the book and headed back to the study to put it back. She figured that she would need to make something for herself later on and have to sneak into the kitchen in order to eat. After she entered her room, Gaz changed into a night gown and decided to put on V for Vendetta. She watched the movie, understanding the story line so far.

The new prime minister established an anti-homosexual country and complete control over religion, demanding that no other religion will be practiced. If anyone were to break these laws then they will be arrested, tortured, and swiftly executed. We are then introduced to Evey Hammond (Natalie Portman) and V (Hugo Weaving). Fast forward we are introduced to his hide out and the scares on his hands. V then explains what he is doing and why he is. After some time later, Gaz learns that there was a "correctional facility" more like torture chamber and experimentation building. Where they took people and like I said, tortured and experiment on people. V is also targeting certain people. A priest, a news host, and a morgue analytic. And after they were killed, all that was left was a rose. After finding a journal in the morgue analytics house. Gaz then found out that the the three of them actually worked at the correctional facility. The news host was a colonial for the the prime ministers military, the priest... Well was still a priest, and the morgue analytic was actually the lead doctor for the facility. When a fire broke out and destroyed the building. The doctor saw a man step out of the fire. His eyes couldn't be seen but she knew that his stare was straight forward and precise. He then shouted at the top of his lungs and the flash back had ended. Gaz was going to finish but heard her stomach growling. She then looked outside and saw that it had finally gotten dark and hoped that everything had calmed down. Gaz left her room and made it into the hallway. Sneaking through the palace, grabbing the cook book from the study, and headed towards the kitchen. Gaz then started to look through the book and got the items needed for her meal.

"You could have just asked." A voice said. She then quickly looked over to her right and the mystery voice was Zim. Gaz looked him over. He was wearing a tight shirt, loose sweat pants, and black boots with buckles that went halfway up his shins. His arms had red lines down his arms to the center of the back of his hand with a little red filled in dot. He also had black ink that made a figure eight pattern down his arms with pointed edges that stopped at his wrist. Zim then walked over to Gaz. "You could have just asked." He repeated. Gaz then looked away with embarrassment.

"I figured you wouldn't let me eat until everyone else so I didn't make anything for me. That's why I snuck in here." She said not looking at him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you did. It was kind of off. The meat was a bit dry and the side dishes were over cooked." Zim said. Gaz became even more embarrassed and a little afraid of what he was going to do if she was honest to herself. So Gaz waited. "Well go on." Zim said. Gaz looked up at him surprised as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you." He said. Gaz then slowly moved over to the stove and began. Zim watched as she put some meat in the oven and had two pots on the stove. One with what looked like rice and the other had an alien form of gravy. Gaz started to mix the gravy until a pair of hands grabbed her and a body was pressed against her. One hand grabbed her right while the other had her left that was keeping the pot steady.

"See, that's where you made the mistake. You can't just rush mixing it. You have to keep a gentle pace and place the temperature on a lower level." He said as he directed her with his hands. Gaz had no words as her face became red. Gaz was watching as she looked at his hands. They only had three fingers and there were tiny scares that could be seen. She figured they would be rough and callused. But he was soft at the touch and gentle when he caressed her hand. Gaz could then feel her heart throbbing. As if it would burst out of her chest and fly across the room as her face heat up extremely. She didn't know what to say. Hell she didn't even know what to think. And surprisingly, Gaz didn't want this feeling to leave. ' _I... I can't remember the last time I ever felt like this. I don't think I ever felt like this._ ' She thought to herself. It was then finished and was fixing to be prepared.

"You know. Out of that entire experience, I think I liked the only thing I could smell was your sweet aroma." Zim said. Gaz turned best red as she finished making her plate. She then felt Zim felt Zim grab a small strand of her hair and heard him smell it. Zim then leaned into her ear. "Exotic." He whispered. A hand then quickly went to his face as he felt a stinging pain. Zim looked at Gaz to see that her cheeks were beat red as she glared at him. He then smiled. "Ooh, feisty. I love it." He said. Gaz then shook her head and grabbed her plate.

"Pervert." She said while walking away. Zim watched as she walked away and leave.

"Oh don't worry little Gaz. We have all time in the universe to play." He said with a smile before leaving as well. After Gaz was finished eating, she laid down in bed with nothing but her thoughts.

' _I can't believe that jerk. First he acts all nice and I think this isn't going to be as bad as I thought. But then he becomes a huge pervert and starts sniffing my hair like a creepy person. Though he was soft and gentle. But he was invading my personal space. Though he did teach me more about cooking. Ugh I don't know what to think_ ' she argued with herself. Gaz then rolled on her side and huffed out of aggravation. She felt her eye lids become heavy as she started to drift of to sleep. Gaz then opened her eyes but everything was different. She looked around and saw that she was in a forest of some sort. She then looked at herself and she was also different. She was a little girl again. Gaz probably figured she was about five because of her height. She was wearing a small dress and had small slide on shoes with socks that went above her ankles. But Gaz went from confusion to worry. She started to see gashes, cuts, and open wounds. There wasn't any blood coming out, they were just... there. She wondered where they came from and why they were there.

Suddenly a branch snapped and Gaz looked in that direction. There was silence for a few seconds until a bush started to shake. What came out surprised her. It was a boy. A little boy with dark hair. He also had a large shirt with long pants. The boy was wearing a pair of shoes and his eye color was an unnatural red. But what surprised her more was the scares on him. They were the exact same ones Gaz has. As he stared at her, the little boy was walking towards her until he was right in front of her. He then gave her a warm smile, like if he was seeing his friend again or if he wanted to be nice. He then gently grabbed her hands and held them in his. Gaz blushed and looked away from embarrassment. She then felt something press against her cheek and saw his lips peck her cheek. Gaz blushed even more. She then saw not only his scares healing, but her own as well. The little boy smiled even more.

Gaz then suddenly opened her eyes and slowly sat up from the bed. She looked around seeing that nothing was different. She then placed her hand on her head.

"After so many years. Why do have to see that see same dream again?" She asked herself.


	5. Past memories

"It's been three weeks. Three weeks and they still have Gaz! Why aren't you doing anything!" Dib shouted at his father.

"I'm doing the best I can Dib!" Prof. Membrane said. "I'm trying to find a way to get your sister back but we don't know where they're at or how they even arrived at Seruba and leave so quickly! It should be impossible for that to happen!" He explained. Dib wouldn't take it for an answer. He slammed his fist against the table and walked out of the room. As he walked down the corridor, Dib began to mumble to himself.

"I'm not going to let my sister be taken away! Don't worry Gaz, I'll save you myself if I have to." He said to himself. Anyways, like Dib said. It has been three weeks ever since Gaz signed Zim's contract. And not a lot has really happened lately. Gaz doing her chores and Zim being the pervert towards her. But Gaz seems to be in a better mood. She had just finished watering the few plants with a smile on her face. Other than being a complete perv, Zim has actually helped her. He gave her more tips about cooking, introduced her to more famous novels, and gave her more areas to explore when ever she is finished. Let's go to one of those moments shall we. Gaz finished her chores and was headed to the study. Before she could reach the door, Zim came out and noticed Gaz.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here so early." He said. Zim walked pasted her and made a hand gesture to follow him. So she did. As they walked down multiple hallways, Gaz started to wonder where he was taking her. They then stopped in front of a door that made clear that he didn't want anyone of his choosing to enter this room because of the security on it. It had camera scanner up top and a touch screen pad on the side. Zim stood in front and waited.

"Identify: tallest Zim. Confirmed." The touchscreen said. Zim then grabbed Gaz's right arm and placed some sort of bracelet on her wrist. Gaz then looked at it and looked at Zim.

"If you're going to come into this room again, you'll need the bracelet in order to enter." He said. Gaz looked at the bracelet and back at Zim. He then made a quick notion with his eyes to the touch screen and back to her. Gaz then walked over to it and swiped the bracelet over the touch screen.

"Identification: confirmed." It said. The door was unlocked and opened itself. Gaz was then welcomed with something no one could compare to. It was a complete garden. There were several flowers, bushes, and hedges. There was even a small river stream there. Gaz turned all around, admiring the beauty of the garden. She had no words. It was something no person could create. "It even has a hot springs area to relax in. And yes you're allowed." He explained.

"Zim... how did you do this?" She asked still in awe.

"I didn't. It worked itself to look like this." He explained walking towards her. "But me and another gave it the help it need to grow." He looked over to see staring at him. "He was a human. Keef. That was his name. He noticed this room and started to have large plans for it. Once he finished, Keef brought the plans to me and showed them. I agreed and so we stand in this masterpiece." He finished while staring at a flower bush. Gaz walked up to the same bush and brushed her hand over it.

"Where is he now?" Gaz asked.

"Dead." Zim responded with a hint of sadness in his voice. Gaz looked to see Zim full of sorrow. Gaz started to wonder what happened. "We were on a planet, looking around to see what sort of plants to place here. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and I turned to see Keef in front of me. He slowly turned to face me and I saw a large wound in his chest. He then fell over and started bleed out. It was to severe and he was loosing too much blood so I couldn't do anything to save him. He died in my arms that day with only one thing to say. "Just put me with the garden. So I can watch over it forever."" He explained. Gaz listened to every word and knew that this wasn't a lie. She wanted to cry but she couldn't show weakness. Zim then looked over at her. "So I kept my promise, and now he watches this place. Every single day." He was looking over at something.

Gaz turned around and gasped at the sight she was looking at. Behind them was a tombstone with flowers around it. It read 'in memory of Keef, a warrior, a soldier, a friend. May he Rest In Peace.' Gaz walked over to it placed her hand over her mouth. There was also a small picture in front. It showed everyone in the picture but the most noticeable ones were Zim and Keef. They were celebrating and Zim and Keef had hit their cups together making the liquid come out and fall back in. They were smiling with joy as it happened. Gaz then felt pain inside her. She didn't say anything and just stared at the tombstone.

"I must go. I have something I need to take care of." Zim said walking away.

"Can you answer me something?" Gaz asked turning towards him. He then stopped and waited. "What did you do to get Kristie to follow you?" She asked. It was silent as they stood there. Zim then sighed.

"It's best if she were here to explain it to you." Was all he said. He then left Gaz in the silence of the garden. Some time later, Gaz was changing into a nightgown and had an unexpected visitor. It was a woman in red and purple robes with a hood on. Gaz stood there confused at who this could be.

"I was told that you wanted to know what happened." Said the person as she turned to reveal herself as Kristie.

"Kristie? How are you here?" Gaz asked.

"I... I can't tell you. It would be disobeying Zim's orders." She said looking away. Gaz then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What is it. Why are you working for him." She said crossing her arms.

"I know you mad Gaz, but please listen." She pleaded.

"Mad, oh no. I'm soo excited that my supposed friend is actually working for a psycho pervert warlord that wants my dads head on a spear. That's soo pleasant. Honestly what could he possibly have on you to make you sign a contract." She said not looking at her. It was completely silent as Gaz waited for an answer.

"I didn't sign... a damn contract." Kristie said. Gaz was confused by this and turned to face her. Kristie has tears welling up and her fist clenched. "I didn't sign a contract." She repeated as tears went down her cheeks. "He saved me." She said.

several years ago*

"Mommy. Daddy. Please don't leave me." A little girl said as she weeps for her mother and father in front of her. They're blood spilt on the ground as it leaked out of the several cuts and bite marks. The little girl held on to them, wanting them to come back and hold her. But they didn't move. Suddenly a large beast came out and charged for her. It had the form of a mountain lion only larger and more gruesome. The girl ran for her life, hoping to loose it but it did not give up the chase. She then tripped over a large branch and injured her foot. She desperately crawled away but the lion pinned her down to where she couldn't move. It snarled and growled in her face. It then got closer to her face, readying for his meal as she screamed in fear.

"THUNDER CANON!" A voice said as the weight of the lion started to lift off of her. As if time was moving slow, the lion was kicked by a boy with green skin, red eyes, black hair and antennas. He also had what looked like a red long sleeve shirt with tiny thin black lines. He was also wearing black pants and boots with something made of metal attached to his back. There was lightning coming from his feet as he kicked the lion in mid air. It was then launched and flew through a tree. It started to get up but was then thrown back down by the boy and started to yelp as it was literally beaten to death. The yelping had stopped and all that was heard was the sound of panting from the young boy.

"Zim!" A voice called. The little girl looked to her right and saw four other people running towards Zim. They all had green skin and wore the same thing as Zim did. One had purple eyes and wore purple while the others had red. Zim then started to walk towards them. "Zim are you okay?" The purple one asked with a girls voice. "Zim what have I told you about running off like that, this planet is dangerous!" A red eyed alien that was the size of an adult said. Zim didn't say anything and kept on panting as he looked over to his right and looked at the little girl. They all saw what he was looking at and became shocked.

"You saved a human?" One of the red ones asked with a boys voice. Zim nodded. "Zim, She is human. You know what the humans did to you." The woman said. "Yeah. But they also did the same to her." Zim responded. He started to walk over to the girl and kneeled down. He then noticed her foot and ankle injured and covered in bruises. Then a mechanical arm came out of the thing that was on his back. It gave him a spray bottle and a bandage wrap. There was some sort of dark green liquid in it. The little girl started to squirm and move out of fear.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Zim said. She stopped moving and held still. Zim sprayed the mystery liquid on her leg. It was cold to the touch, but it started to warm up. The bruises started to disappear and it became healed. Zim then began to wrap the bandage around her foot and ankle. "My name is Zim." He said in the process. "That's Tak, Tenn, Skooge, Kree." He said pointing to them in that order. He finished and started to help her up. Zim pulled out two items that unfolded into crutches. Zim handed them to her so she could at least move. "What's yours?" He asked. She stayed silent for a good while not sure if she should tell them.

"K-Kristie." She spoke.

present flashback*

Gaz stood there as she took every piece of information. Shocked by all of this. She knew about Kristie becoming an orphan at a young age but she never knew that side of the story. Gaz felt miserable for how she acted towards he.

"After staying with them, they didn't see me as a low life human. They became my family. There was even one day when I still had my foot in a cast, I was cold but I didn't want to bother anyone. So I sat there shivering until I found this wrapped around me." Kristie said as she held onto the robes she was wearing. "I look to see that Kree had done it. She gave the warmest smile I have ever seen." She said. Gaz then saw a hint of blush on Kristies face. "I didn't feel like I was outcasted by them. I felt loved." Kristie then looked closed her eyes and started to cry more. "So if you hate me, then hate me. I've been hated my entire life." She finished. Nothing was said after that. It was quiet for some time. Kristie then felt something around her. She opened her eyes to see Gaz hugging her.

"I don't hate you Kristie. I just didn't know why you did it. I'm so sorry." Gaz said. Kristie then hugged back and cried into Gaz's shoulder.

After that little experience, everything went back to normal really. As Gaz walked down the hall with a book in her hands. Skooge was walking towards her direction, staring at something in his hands. Looking as if he was concentrating. The distance between them started to become short.

"Hey Gaz." Skooge greeted as he passed her. Like Kristie, with Gaz staying with them for a while. She was always greeted by either Skooge or Tenn. Kree and Tak still didn't trust her but they were slowly coming along. Gaz made it to the garden and sat down in the grass. Though after a while she started to get bored and stopped.

'It even has a hot springs area to relax in.' She recalled Zim saying. "I think I'm going to enjoy the hot springs." She said to herself as she stood. Gaz made it to the hot springs are and changed out of her dress and wrapped a towel around her. When she entered, the room was steam and the smell of heated water. Gaz stepped into the water, removing the towel and placing it on the edge. Gaz was enveloped in relaxing water, covering her body. She had perched her elbow on the edge while her hand still sat in the water. "I haven't been this relaxed in forever." She says to herself.

Gaz looked around the room. There wasn't really much to it. The walls were mad of metal while the rocks are basically what holds the water. A few vents were here and there. Gaz then looked at herself. Gaz started to get this feeling that something was wrong. As if the way she looked was wrong. Was she, self conscious? Gaz then shook her head.

"Why should I care what everyone else thinks. If they don't like the way I look then that's there problem." She said to herself. But she couldn't shake this feeling away. Gaz then heard noises. She slowly moved around a rock wall. Gaz peeked over the corner to see no one there. 'That's weird, I could of sworn I heard something.' She thought to herself. Suddenly someone came out from underneath the water. Who ever it was had a complete toned body that had markings and scars all over. She then saw this person pull his hair back and pushed the front of it forward. 'Wait a minute the only that has hair is-. Oh my god is that Zim?!' She thought to herself. Gaz was shocked by this. Feeling her face become even more heated. There was a red circle around the pak that was on his back. Attached to it were the lines that went down the top of his arms. There were also lines that went down his back with a line that wrapped around his waist line. Which it stopped there because the water stopped right above his rear. Which made Gaz blush even more. He also had the black tattoos that also went around his pak. Leaving two spikes at the top and two the bottom. Gaz slowly moved behind the rocks and felt different. Her heart was pounding at a rapid pace. It was as if her chest was going to bust open.

She then heard him get out of the water. Gaz looked over to see Zim walking out with a towel around his waist. She then saw the red lines again. The went down the back of his legs, stopping above his feet with a red filled in dot. Zim also had scars on his legs too. He then left as Gaz sat there thinking. Her heart pounding like a sledge hammer and her face becoming hotter then an oven. Gaz didn't know what to do. 'Oh god. That was Zim. I didn't expect him to be so... active. And those scars with the tattoos. It must hurt like hell to get those but they made him look so... so.' She could not think of the word as her heart began to beat even faster. Gaz felt something weird around her nose. She went up to touch it and felt something wet. Gaz pulled away her hand to see blood. "Is my nose bleeding?"She asked herself as she got out and wrapped her towel around her. After cleaning the blood and changed back into her dress, Gaz went back to her room. Not sure of what to think on what just happened.

There was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it to see Zim on the other side. This caused Gaz to blush, recalling back to what happened.

"Hello Gaz, I was looking for you." He said. "We will be leaving to a distant planet. You will be coming with us. So if you will please follow me, we shall make our departure." He explained. They made it to the massive and it started to take lift off into space. Inside the ship, Zim, Tak, Skooge, Tenn, and Kree were all in the main deck. Watching as the massive leaves Irk's atmosphere. Gaz walked in and saw the vast area of space.

"Oh, hello Gaz." Tak nodded to her and looked back. Gaz looked at Tak to a second and smiled a little. Gaz turned her head just in time to see a portal open in front of them. Soon an entire armada quickly went through it and drifted across space.

"We should be at Sekal in ten minutes or less my tallest." One of the Irkens at a control panel said.

"Very well, prepare a transport ship for arrival. I want this meeting to go well." Zim explained. Everyone then went to there separate task. "Oh, and Kristie dropped this off. Asked me to give it to you when ever I could." He said turning to Gaz while pulling out her game slave. Zim have it to her as she looked at it with shock. She turned it on and saw all of her progress was still saved. She sighed with relief. "So did you enjoy it?" Zim asked with a smile.

"Well, that was pretty cool. How did you find out how to create portals?" She asked.

"Oh no no no Gaz." He then leaned down next to her ear. "I was talking about the hot springs." He whispered. Gaz then froze and turned eight shades of red. Gaz looked at Zim, seeing the sly grin. Gaz didn't know what to say. Could she say anything after that. Her heart started to pound and become faster. Zim then dragged a finger from her neck to her jaw line. "I must say... your skin looks quite succulent when in water." He whispered. Gaz's entire face became beat red. She quickly went to her game for a distraction. Zim smiled at her reaction and stood straight.

"My tallest, we are close to our destination." An Irken said.

"Prepare for arrival!" Zim announced as they cleared from the portal and see planet Sekal right in front of them.


	6. Failed plan

On the planet of Sekal waiting for the arival of the demon king. There stood a man that looked some what of a squid. This squid had eyes and a mouth but he had tentacles for hands. He also was wearing robes that were meant for royalty. As a transport ship landed in front of him, the ship opened and there stood Zim, Tak, Skooge, Tenn, and Gaz. They began to walk out and Zim was greeted with a bow from the squid.

"Tallest Zim. I most certainly pleased to have you here. Welcome to the kingdom of Sekal. I am the duke of Sekal." He said shaking Zim's hand. Zim then felt something slip into his hand. When the duke pulled his hand away, there was a note in Zim's hand. Seeing that it was secret, he discreetly opened it to see something written down.

 _"Help me. Please. The humans have taken my love and young ones. They will kill them if they didn't use this to eliminate you. Please help me save my family."_ It said. Zim felt his blood start to boil when he saw the part about the humans using his family against him and have him set up a trap for him. He looked back at the Duke. Zim smiled.

"It is good to see others side with the truth rather than the false. These are my generals." He said introducing them.

"And who is the human?" The duke asked. Zim looked back at Gaz.

"She is one of my... servants. She follows every command I give her." He explained looking back at the duke. The duke invited all of them into his kingdom. As the walked down the halls Gaz stared out as windows passed. It was quite nice out side and watched how towns and cities prospered. Gaz then noticed Zim and the others enter a room. She started to head towards the door but was soon stopped in her tracks from the door closing. Gaz was suddenly taken hostage as a bag was suddenly placed over her head and her arm were zip tied behind her back. She was then dragged off to somewhere unknown. All she could hear were the steps of here captor and muffled voices. She was then set in a chair as a door was closed.

"Hello Gaz." A voice said.

 _'That voice. No it couldn't be.'_ She thought. The bag was then taken off and she stared with hatred at the person in front of her.

"What. Not happy to see your rescuer?" He said.

"I despise you Iggins." Gaz said with venom in her words. Iggins chuckled a little.

"Well you should be greatful that I'm here to help you." He said sharpening his knife.

"I would rather die then have you help me. He will find me and shred you to pieces." She said.

"Not unless I get rid of the demon king." Iggins stated. Gaz then stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

back with Zim and the duke.*

They had finally made it to a dining room. It was very dark in corners and other areas.

 _'This is probably where they want it to happen.'_ Zim thought as he looked around suspiciously. He then walked up to a seat and placed a hand on it.

"Do you happen to mind if I take a seat? I've been standing all day and my legs are very sore." He asked.

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable." The duke said. In Zim's eye, he saw a message. His generals also received this message. They were then brought into a message chat. (This will be a little bit different. Z for Zim and D for the duke.)

Z: Where are they

D: There are two above us. Five to your left and four to your right

Z: Is there any to shut off the lights

D: on your side there is a switch. I have one exactly the same. On your mark it will shut off all power to this room. That is when you will get your chance.

Zim looked down to see the switch. His hand then slowly reached for it. The room then cut dark as bullets and magic began to fly around the room. Blood was spilt and bones were broken. The doors to the dining room suddenly burst open with the dukes soldiers running in.

"MY KING! TALLEST ZIM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" One of them shouted. The lights then came on to show Zim and the others with their weapons or hands drenched in blood. Zim looked to his left to see one human barely alive as he crawled away. Zim walked over to him and turned him over. Making the human lay on his back. Zim then knelt down and grabbed the front of the humans shirt and pulled him closer.

"Where is she." Zim demanded. The human was to busy panting and choking on his own blood at the same time. Zim began to lose patience. "Fine, I'll force it out of you if I have to." He said. Zim then grabbed the humans head and electricity started to appear around Zim's hand. The human screamed in pain and agony as his entire skull was electrified. Zim then stopped and stood. It was as if he was commanded to stop. Zim inhaled as some sort of aroma filled his senses and lungs. It was sweet. Blissful some could say. He followed it, remembering the contract she made. He then felt that her blood was heated and could feel her anger.

"Gaz." Was all he could say as he followed where ever it lead him to.

back with Gaz*

"You sick son of bitch! He may be working for the Irkens but Zim has more class than you cloud ever have! Using the dukes family against him as a way to try and kill Zim?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gaz shouted as the dukes loved ones sat there tied up next to her.

"Don't talk to me about class. The way I see it, I'm doing you, your father, and everyone else a favor." Iggins spat. He then took a few step towards her and placed his hands on her legs. "Once I kill the demon king and present it to the professor, he will reward me. Possibly making you part of my prize." Iggins explained. Gaz then quickly head butt Iggins, giving him a bloody nose. Iggins became angry and began to fiercely punch her in the face. Once he stopped, Gaz's face was bruised and had a bloody nose. She then leaned forward and spat blood at Iggins' boots.

"You're nothing more than a coward." She said. Iggins then laughed and dragged his index finger down her cheek and to her neck.

"You'll thank me for this one day." He said. Suddenly his head was hit with a small rock. Iggins stood up straight rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly a fist socked him in the face with the back of their hand. Iggins then went flying and straight into a wall. Gaz looked to see Zim standing there. Steam coming off his hand.

"Oh... sorry about that. I meant to ask you to stop but I accidentally punched you in the face." He said sarcastically as he stared at the wall. Tak and Tenn went to retrieve Iggins as Skooge untied the dukes family. Zim also freed Gaz as she stared at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Gaz couldn't say anything as she stared at him. After some time, the drop ship returned as the duke came up to Zim with a large canister.

"Tallest Zim. Take this as a gift of my thanks for saving my family. It is one of the ancient artifacts that was lost throughout time." He explained. Zim gladly accepted it. The duke and his wife along with their two children had bowed to Zim and walked back into the castle. Zim then turned around.

"Now... what to do with you." He said as he walked towards Iggins. Iggins stared at Zim with hate in his eyes.

"You think this is over. I'll have your head and claim her for my own!" He shouted. That's when Zim got an idea on how to make him suffer. He then smiled.

"Tenn." He called. Tenn looked over in his direction while Zim stared at Iggins. "Burn him." He ordered. Zim stepped back as Tenn walked forward with an evil smile on her face. She always loved doing this.

"Burn him? What does he by burn him?!" Iggins demanded. Tenn raised her hands up in front of her. Suddenly two cannon like weapons appeared and she aimed it at him. The cannons then shot flames out that were so hot, it practically melted his skin to the touch. Iggins sat there screaming in pain as burned alive. Everyone watched as he suffered. Zim and Tenn were the only ones that enjoyed it while the rest just stood there, thinking he got what he deserved. Gaz however was horrified at she saw. After Iggins was finally dead, he was thrown over the edge of the landing pad and left rolling down a hill to be eaten by scavengers.

Once they made it back to the massive. Kree had Gaz follow her to the medical bay. As Gaz sat on a hospital bed. Kree was cleaning the blood off of Gaz's faces. Once she finished, Kree placed her hand on Gaz's forehead.

"Now hold still." She said. Gaz then felt a rush of energy rush from Kree's band and into her body. It felt cool, relaxing almost. Kree pulled her hand away and gave a mirror to Gaz. Gaz was shocked to see that all of her bruises were gone.

"How did you-?"

"It's another one of our relics. The crucible. It allows me to heal and recover anything of my choosing. But only a demon can operate it." Kree explained as she placed a bandage on Gaz's cheek. They had finished and it was time to leave. Once they got back to the palace on planet Irk, Gaz began to head towards her room.

"Gaz." Someone called. She turned to see Zim with clothing in his hands. "Would you please change into these and meet in the combat room?" He asked as he handed her the clothes. Gaz wondered why he asked her this but simply nodded. Zim then gave her directions and she left to go to her room. Once she made it, Gaz grabbed the clothes to realize that it was training gear. Boots with armor on them, a heavy duty shirt, and combat pants. After Gaz changed, she took the directions Zim gave her and found the room with Zim in it. He stood there with his arms crossed, wearing a skin tight black sleeveless shirt, black combat pants with boots. He also had on a pair of black gloves but on his right was the Right Hand of Doom. He also had the blood stone of Irk around his neck.(disclaimer: where ever Zim goes. The blood stone follows.) Zim looked to see Gaz walking towards him.

"Glad to see you could make it." He said with a smile.

 _'Not like I had a choice.'_ Gaz thought to herself. "So why do you need me here?" She asked. Zim then looked to his left and snapped his fingers. That's when the canister from earlier appeared by floating over to him thanks to a carrier drone. Zim then took and the drone and flew off. Gaz wondered what he was doing as Zim walked over to her.

"Open it." He said as he stopped in front of her. Gaz hesitantly placed her hand on it. Suddenly the seal that was on it disappeared as it opened. She had no idea that she could do that. Inside was what looked liked a weapon. A dagger to be exact. The handle had a skull carved on it. Gaz started to wonder why he was showing her this. "I want you to be able to defend yourself if another event were to happen like that." He explained. Gaz looked at him and looked back at the dagger. She hesitantly reached for it and pulled it out. She began to inspect. It had good weight, the handle of it was tight held together, and it had a sharp edge. That's when things started to get strange. The blade ignited itself and started to shift. It went from a dagger to a long single edged sword. The flames were a purple color as the hilt and the handle started to give a more gothic look.

"I knew it." Zim said. Gaz looked over at him. "I've studied ancient artifacts . Both demon and holy. Any human can wield a holy artifacts. But certain few can only use the most powerful ones. Those artifacts hold immense power beyond anything, just like how I am with the Right Hand of Doom and the blood stone. What you're holding is the blade of the dark angels. One of the most powerful holy artifacts." He explained.

"What exactly are you saying?" Gaz asked. Zim then took a step closer to her.

"You're not completely human Gaz." He said. Gaz stared at him in awe. "That other part of you is a being of great speed and power. You're a dark angel." He said


	7. Love and Pain

"Wait. What?!" Gaz said with shock.

"You're the hybrid of a human and a fallen angel. It's a rare combination. You're actually the first ever, and I'm surprised you were the one that inherited this trait and not your brother." He explained. Gaz was still in shock. She wasn't sure if it was all real or not.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She questioned. Zim said nothing as he grabbed it pulled it out of her hand. The sword then reverted back to its dagger state. Gaz became even more shocked.

"Only you can wield the blade of dark angels. It is also possible to manipulate people into thinking it's a regular sword with power and that anyone can use it. That's where you can deceive and use your power to control it and kill you enemy. Without even touching it." Zim said giving her weapon back as it changed into a sword. Gaz couldn't believe. She wasn't completely human. She figured she got it from her mother because Gaz definitely knew her father was human. Which would make her mother a fallen angel. "And that's why I'm going to train you. Not to fight in my army, but defend yourself Incase of an attack like that ever happens like that again." Zim said. The door suddenly opened and Kristie started running towards them in training gear. She then stopped and saluted.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I couldn't get a chance to leave sooner." She said.

"Kristie I told you. Only to do that in public. If it's just us then you don't have to be so formal." Zim explained with a smile. Kristie looked away with embarrassment. Zim just laughed and patted her on the shoulder. He then turned away from them and walked a distance. Zim stopped and faced them. That's when he got into a fighting stance. "You're training starts now! I'm going see to it that your combat capabilities are equal to an elite soldier!" He shouted. The room was then filled with the presence of the demon King's power. It was immense. Gaz and Kristie could feel a shiver almost go down there spines. But that didn't stop them as Gaz readied her sword and Kristie pulled out a set of gloves that were made completely out of metal as they resembled claws at the tips of her fingers. Gaz became completely surprised.

"Those are the claws of the beawolf. How? I thought you could only be a demon to wield demon relics?" Gaz asked.

"Guess I stuck around them for so long that I was remembered as one of them." Kristie explained with a smile.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Zim shouted as he fired multiple projectiles out of his hand straight at Gaz and Kristie. It caused a massive explosion. The girls recovered and got ready.

"Let's do this!" Kristie shouted. Gaz nodded and looked back at Zim. He then entered a fighting stance as he lifted his back leg a little with his knee bent, causing him to balance himself on his right leg as his right arm stuck out in front while his left stayed close to his chest. Zim then motioned his hand for the girls to bring it on.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!" They shouted while charging at him. Thus beginning their training. So now it is current events and after Dib got done with his tantrum over saving Gaz. Said woman (Btw, Gaz is like 19, Zim is 20, Kree is in her late 20's to early 30's, Skooge and Tenn are 18, Tak is 19, Kristie is 18, and Dib is 20. Okay now back to the story.) was walking through the halls after taking a shower from a hard day of training. She has gotten stronger because of Zim pushing her past her limit, gaining more strength and energy. And due to this training regiment, she has a well toned body, gaining a slight hint of a six pack and her bust size was given a slight increase from her normal large size thanks to unlocking her new power. She was actually thankful for what Zim did because neither her father nor her brother ever trained her in anything. As she turned the corner, Gaz saw Kristie standing out side of a door. She was trying to steady her breathing and had her eyes closed.

After calming down, she smiled and became filled with confidence. Kristie then disappeared through the door. Gaz walked up to it and peaked around the corner. Kree had her back towards the door as she stood over a large planning table with a touch panel. Looking at a map of a planet. Kristie was walking in behind her.

"Hi Kree." She said. Kree stood straight up and and looked at Kristie.

"Oh, hello Kristie. What brings you here, dear?" She asked. Her voice was a little shaky. Was she nervous?

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to see you." She said all cheery.

"Kristie I don't think this should continue." Kree said not looking at her.

"You do remember that you're the one that did this." She said pulling her clothes back, revealing her neck. There was a bite mark on her neck. "You made me a human, demon hybrid. You know that right." She said putting it away. Kree filled her heart with shame.

"Yes, I know. And I am ashamed of myself for it. It was never meant to happen. I couldn't control myself. It was an accident." She explained. Kree was suddenly turned around and Kristie shoved her lips against Kree's. She was then thrown on the table and Kristie straddled her as Kree was pinned down. "Kristie what are you doing?!" She paniced.

"You need to shut up listen you sexy ass fucking milf!" Kristie demanded. Kree stopped and stared at Kristie. Kree was somehow intimidated by her. So she stayed quiet and stared at Kristie embarrassed with a hint of blush on her face. "For years I didn't know how I felt about you. But when you bit me that night. The feeling of your teeth in my skin. Your tongue licking my wounds while tasting my blood." She then leaned up and shivered out of pure ecstasy. She then looked Kree in the eyes. "I. Fucking. Loved. Every single damn moment of it. Just thinking about it gets me so horny that I constantly think about you taking me. Making me yours every single second of every minute, of every single god damn day." She then got in her face as Kristie became serious. "I want you to fucking. Fuck me god damn it. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow." She demanded getting nose to non existent nose with Kree.

Kree didn't know what to do. She was scared of how Kristie was acting... But her heart was pounding. Not out of fear or nervousness. But out of excitement. She started to become excited from what Kristie said. Her adrenaline was pumping and her blood was heating up. She couldn't deny it. She wanted Kristie. Just as much as Kristie wants her. Kree wanted to love her and never let her go.

Kree raised her hand to Kristies cheek and pulled her into a loving kiss. The electric shocks sent through their bodies began to make them moan in utter bliss. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes

"Kristie... I really don't know what to-"

"Shhh." Kristie said placing her index finger over Krees mouth. "You don't have to say anything. I love you with ever fiber of my being." She said. Kristie then moved Krees head to leave her neck bare. Many thoughts crawled through her mind. How smooth and satisfying it will be to finally touch and taste her skin. It edge at her mind making her crave it. Kristie began to breathe heavy as her teeth became sharp. Kree knew that look. It was the same one she had when she bit Kristie so many years ago. The desire and yearning for her body. Kree pulled the collar of her uniform down to leave more of her skin bare. Kree nodded, ready for what was next.

"Claim me for your own my love." Kree said with lust in her voice. Kristie then quickly went down to Krees neck and bit down. Kree gasped and held on to Kristie as she punctured her skin. But it wasn't enough. "Kristie... Harder!" She huffed out. Kristie then pressed herself against Kree and bit down harder. Kree then let out a large moan. "Oh fuck! Yes Kristie!" She moaned. Gaz watched this in complete shock as this happened. Zim turned the corner to see Gaz eavesdropping. He then walked over to her.

"Gaz what are you-oh, oh, um. Uh... time to look away now." He whispered with an embarrassed look on his face he grabbed Gaz and pulled her away. They rounded a corner and hid behind it.

"Zim what just happened?!" Gaz whispered.

"Shh." Zim said without looking at her.

"What are we even doing?!" Gaz whispered.

"Will you stay quiet I'm trying to hear." He whispered. There were small noises but they couldn't understand what it was.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private? So we can really... be intimate." Kree asked.

"Sounds perfect to me. I can't wait to have some fun with that sexy piece of ass." Kristie said.

"Mmm. I love it when you talk dirty." Kree said. Both Zim and Gaz peered around the corner to see Kree leading Kristie by the hand. They walked down the end of the hallway and turned left. After some time a door was heard opening and closing. Zim and Gaz then stepped around the corner.

"Well. Uh, that happened." Zim said not really sure of what to say or do after that.

"Did you know about that?" Gaz asked.

"Knew about it? I encourage it actually. Besides after how many times did I catch you when you tried to hide, did you really think it could be kept secret from me." He said. Zim did have a point. Multiple times he has caught Gaz in the act of hiding so it would be obvious that he knew. Gaz then saw something. It was around his neck. It looked like a necklace with an Irken symbol. But instead of a dot, it had a heart in the middle. That's when she started questioning things.

"Zim, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did." He said with a smile. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Is there something between you and Kree? You two seem pretty close." Gaz asked. Zim's expression changed for he wasn't expecting that. He face sadden as he stared at the floor.

"She... she made me who I am today." He said. He then turned away and began walking. That's when he quickly put his necklace underneath his clothes. Gaz doesn't really know why he wanted this war. But it seems that necklace is one key clue to finding out.

the next day*

Gaz and Kristie stared at each other panting from their long fight. Both in training gear as Zim watched.

"RRAAAAAA!" Gaz charged at Kristie with her sword. Slashing at her with speed and elegance. Sparks appeared every time Gaz's sword hit Kristies gloves. Kristie then grabbed the blade and Gaz's arm as she was thrown across the room. Gaz landed on her feet as she neared the ground. The two girls then clashed. "So when are you going to tell us?" Gaz asked.

"Tell you what." Kristie grunted.

"That you and Kree are a thing now." Gaz said breaking the clash. Kristie then became embarrassed as her face became as red as a tomato.

"You know about that?!" She asked. Leaving her guard down.

"Had a front row seating when you told her!" Gaz said as she knocked Kristie to the ground and pinned her down. Gaz's right foot was on Kristies left arm as she sat on her left knee, aiming the sword right at her. They then heard clapping as the girls looked over to see Zim clapping.

"I guess that's one way to immobilize someone." He said. Zim then walked over to them and helped them up. "But you can't always throw people off guard by embarrassment. You need to think more creative and be more cunning." He explained. Suddenly the palace began to shake. It threw them off balance, making Gaz fall onto Zim and hit the ground. Zim went to one knee and Kristie fell on her back. "Damn it. I swear, Gir and the other S.I.R units don't know how to not make something explode." Zim said standing up and dusting himself off. But he stopped as soon as he felt that his necklace wasn't there. He started to panic.

"Um. Zim." Gaz called. He looked to see Gaz on the ground. She was looking at her hand as there were pieces underneath it. she moved to see Zim's necklace was broken underneath her hand. Gaz looked him with a scared expression. Zim stared at the broken necklace. It felt as if someone just stabbed him in the heart. Zim helped her up but went to his knees as he slowly picked up the broken necklace. The pieces sat in his hand as tear drops hit his hand. Zim sat there silently crying as blue tears started to stream his face. Gaz watched and it pained her to see this.

"Zim I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." She was interrupted by Kristie leading her out. They both left the room and closed the door. "Kristie I didn't mean to break it-"

"I know you didn't mean to brake it Gaz. He does too. It's just..." Kristie didn't know how to explain it. She then sighed in defeat. "just go see Kree to get your bruises healed. I need to stay here and make sure he's alright." She said. Gaz nodded and left. After getting to the infirmary, Kree used the crucible to heal Gaz.

"You're really quiet today. Did Kristie do something unfair?" Kree asked not facing her.

"I accidentally broke Zim's necklace." Gaz said. She felt horrible after the necklace broke. Kree suddenly stiffened at what she said.

"Oh... I see." Kree responded. Gaz started pondering through every thing.

 _"She made me into who I am now"_ she recalled Zim saying.

"Kree? Are you... Zim's mother?" She asked. It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"I-In a way." She responded with a shaky voice. Gaz looked up at her, wondering what she meant by that. Kree let out a depressed sigh. "I don't know if should really tell you this. Kristie we could trust but. Oh I just don't know." She said concerned. Gaz knew she wasn't going to get her answer so she just decided it was best to leave.

"It's Fine. I know you still don't trust me. I'll just go ahead and leave." She said still hurting from see Zim cry like that.

"No." Kree said. Gaz stopped and stared at her. Kree then faced her and Gaz could see her eyes welling up. "You need to know why he started this war." She said as one tear escaped. Kree then sat down as Gaz stood there. "I was young when my greatest friend died." She said as tears streamed her face.

several years ago*

On a dead planet, tons of ruble and dirt spread across the ground as smoke and dust filled the sky. The sun was covered as little light was aloud through the dark clouds in the sky. Here we see a young Kree running through the destroyed area. At this time, Kree was 17 or 18 and had recently graduated from the invader academy. She was then selected to be the personal soldier of Tallest Spork and Miyuki. (Real quick. I know I made a mistake in chapter one. Miyuki is actually blue, not purple.) later on She was befriended by the blue eyed tallest herself. Their friendship grew and were practically inseparable. Until this very battle. Kree desperately looked for Miyuki through the destroyed battle field. "Miyuki! Miyuki?!" She called after stopping.

"Kree?" A faint voice called. Kree looked in the direction it came from. Kree saw Miyuki sitting against a rock. Barely alive with a large wound in her stomach. Kree then ran over to her.

"Miyuki?! Oh my god what happened!? Where is Tallest Spork!?" She worried. Miyuki didn't say anything as she looked to her right. Kree looked in the same direction as her and saw Spork face down, lifeless. She became horrified, she needed to get her friend away. "When need to go and heal you. I'll carry you there." Kree said as she tried to lift Miyuki. But Miyuki threw herself off and stayed at the rock.

"It's too late for me." The blue eyed Irken said as pink blood came out of her mouth.

"No it's not! You can make it! You can still win this fight!" Kree cried out.

"Kree." Miyuki called. Kree then closed her eyes and began to bawl.

"I can't watch you die! I don't want to lose you!" She cried. Miyuki the grabbed her and pulled her close. Krees forehead was now resting on Miyuki's as they sat there with their eyes closed.

"You are the greatest friend I could ever have." Miyuki said. They then opened their eyes and stared at each other. "I want you to live on and live the greatest. That is an order. Do you understand." She said. Kree nodded. Miyuki then ripped off something and handed it to Kree. Kree opened her hand to see a necklace of the symbol representing a smeet or new born and a set of numbers that looked like coordinates. "You will find this symbol again once you've reached this destination. It holds mine and Spork's greatest treasure. Protect it with your life. Promise me that. Please." She pleaded. Kree then grasped it.

"I will." She said.

"Good. Now go." The blue eyed Irken said. Kree then ran a good distance. She then turned to see her best friend fighting off humans in armor with a strange symbol on it. It had a blue eyeball surrounded by a circle with pointed edges on the sides. Miyuki took out a few but was stopped when one of them stabbed her in the arm. Miyuki sat there as she could do nothing any more. One of the humans walked towards Miyuki with a spear in his hand. The human then held it over his head with both of his hands on it.

"Die. Alien scum." He said. He then stabbed Miyuki straight in her heart and turned it to make sure it was destroyed. The life in Miyuki could be clearly seen, leaving her body as it went limp. He then pulled it out and started walking away. Kree sat there crying as she had to watch her best and only friend die in front of her. She had finally made it back to Irk and gave report of what happened at the battle. The control brains then grabbed her and plugged into her pak.

"For failure in your mission to protect the tallest. You will be demoted and placed as a common guard in the lowest quadrants of the palace." It said. After that, everyone saw her as a failure and thought she was worthless to the Irken empire. She didn't care, all she knew that her friend was murdered and she couldn't do anything to change it. Kree then took her chance to find the place Miyuki wanted her to go to. It was a small metallic building, resembling a house a distance away from the palace. Kree entered it to see furniture and other items set up. It was basically a small home to live in. She looked around and saw a wall that had the symbol that was identical to the necklace. It was on a large pod like machine. Kree walked up to it to see a small flashing light was going off on it. Kree pressed the button and the pod began to open as mist started to slowly come out. Once the mist cleared, what Kree saw became a shocker for her to even think of. Inside was an egg. A red egg. Kree had no idea what to do.

 _'This egg was Sporks and Miyuki's greatest treasure?'_ Kree asked herself. It then began to shake a little. A crack then formed on it, becoming larger and larger. The egg then busted and Kree had to cover herself so it didn't hit her in the face. That's when she started to hear wailing. Kree then slowly looked and saw something that would forever change everything. In place of the egg was a small Irken smeet, crying it's heart out. Kree knew it was a boy due to obvious reasons. She then slowly walked over to him and stared at the newborn boy while it was bawling. She looked to her left to see a small blanket and grabbed him. Kree placed the crying smeet in the blanket and wrapped it around him, making only his head and his arms visible. She then cradled him in her arms.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, I'm right here." She whispered trying to pacify him. He then slowly started slowly calm down and open his eyes. His eyes were full of wonder as he stared at her. Kree then smiled and held out her finger towards him. The smeet then reached and grabbed it. She couldn't help but cry a little when he did. He then gave a small yawn as the smeet started to fall asleep. Kree watched him as he silently slept. She then looked back at the pod that kept the smeet. There was a small placc on it that had a word written on it. Or more specifically... a name.

 **'Zim'**

Kree looked back at the sleeping boy in her arms and smiled. She then gently rested her head against his. "Don't worry Zim. I'm right here." She whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks.

current event*

Kree sat there, filled with sadness. She then wiped away the tears with her arm but they wouldn't go away.

"Irkens are able speak right after they are born. So when he first spoke to me, he called me mommy." Kree said crying more. "It made me so happy and pained me to hear it. I was happy he saw me as his mother... but I knew he had to learn the truth. After he escaped from food courtia. He came back home and told me how Red and Purple betrayed him. I know it was the worse possible time to tell him the truth. But he needed to know." She said.

flash back*

A younger version of Zim was sitting at a table with his fist clenched as his entire body shook. Kree was sitting with him, beginning to cry.

"So you're not my mom?" Zim asked with a shaky voice. When he said that, it sent a sense of pain and guilt through Kree.

"I'm so sorry Zim. I know it's worthless of me to do this. But you had to know the truth. And I can understand why you hate me." She said as she cried. Zim said nothing as he got out of the chair and walked around to where she was sitting. It all stayed quiet as Kree waited for him to say how much he hated her and that she was worthless.

"When I become tallest." Was all he said. Kree became shocked and looked up. She then looked at Zim. He was looking down as his hair covered up his eyes but long streams of tears could be seen on his face. "When I become tallest." He then looked up, revealing his eyes. "I'm going to make everyone pay for what they did to you and my mom!" He said with fierce venom in his words. Kree sat there in awe at his declaration. She said no words as she quickly got out of her chair, went to her knees and hugged him. Zim then hugged back as he cried on her shoulder. "I love you Mommy." He said.

"I love you too Zim." Kree responded.

present time... again*

Kree was still in her seat with her eyes welling up. Gaz stood there with her fist clenched. She then punched the wall and indented the metal. Kree became shocked. Gaz's eyes could be seen because of her hair.

"How could he.?" She said punching the wall again. "How could I have a basterd of father.?" Punching the wall again. "How could he be so heartless?!" She shouted while punching it again. She then dropped to her knees as blood soaked the wall from the skin being torn on her hand. Kree watched as Gaz's body shook. She could hear sniveling from Gaz as tears started to hit the floor. "Why does life have to be so fucking cruel.?" She sobbed. Kree then walked over to her and hugged her. Trying to ease her pain. Gaz then hugged her back with her left arm. "He never cared about me. Dib was always his prodigy child while I was casted aside. His attention was alway on this stupid fucking war or on Dib. He never showed me anything." She sobbed. Kree could now see what kind of pain Gaz was in. It was the exact same Zim had so many years ago.

Gaz had finally calmed down and went to her room. She laid her bed, soaking the pillow as she cried silently. She felt so terrible for what happened. That's when it gave her an idea. Gaz snuck out of her room and went straight for Zim's. He wouldn't through out something he treasured so much. Gaz knew that seeing as how her skull necklace was around her neck. Gaz somehow found it and silently opened the door. Looking in to see, Gaz saw a large bed with Zim in it. She looked around more and saw Gir sleeping in a small bed on top of a dresser. She walked in, the room itself was about the same size as Gaz's. Maybe a little bit larger. Gaz then saw the broken necklace sitting on a nightstand. She stealthily walked to it and grabbed all the pieces. Making it all the way back to her room. It was late at night and she was trying so hard to think of how to fix but nothing came to mind.

It was late and she became frustrated and couldn't think of anything. Gaz briefly brushed her hand over it. That's when she felt her hand start to tingle. Gaz looked at her hand but nothing was happening. So she moved it and as she passed over the broken necklace, small little jolts of electricity started to come off her hand and hit the necklace. The jolts were also giving off somewhat of purple hue to it. That's when she got to thinking. So Gaz placed her hands on either side of the necklace and focused on the necklace. She tried so hard to focus but nothing was happening. She wanted to get it fixed, she needed to. Still... nothing happened. Gaz felt useless. She didn't want to but she did and couldn't find a way to fix it. Gaz's tears then started to hit the desktop.

"I'm so sorry Zim. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Everything was silent then on. But suddenly, a spark appeared. Then another, and another. More started to appear until it was a large mass of electricity. The pieces started to levitate as they came closer together. Gaz looked and couldn't believe her eyes. The pieces started to come together and the cracks started to vanish. The final crack disappeared and the necklace slowly levitated down to the desk. Now an unbroken necklace sat there, no cracks or scratches. Gaz slowly grabbed it and made her way back to Zim's room. She quietly put it back and headed straight for her room. Gaz became exhausted once she finally got to her room.

 _'I guess what ever I just did takes a lot of energy.'_ Gaz thought as she drifted off to sleep. A few seconds later, she awakened to see herself as a child again. She then saw the little boy that she always saw but he was upset. He was sitting on the ground, looking down at the ground. Gaz looked at him to his hands and arms to be severely cut and bleeding. His original wounds were also larger. He sat there crying, not sure of what to do. The boy then noticed Gaz behind him and he instantly stood, panicking a little. He then looked away, embarrassed of himself. Gaz then gave a sympathetic look and hugged him. The boy was shocked by this but smile slightly as he hugged her back. The wounds on his hands started to heal and disappear as the wounds on his body started to become slightly smaller.


	8. Postpone

**Quick announcement. I will be postponing this story for a while. I am not abandoning it, I've just go others I need to do.**


End file.
